Considering the existing technical program of remote control high-voltage switchgear has the shortcomings like need to set up separate signal transmission line, or large amount of investment, routine maintenance, waste of resources and short distance of remote control, the inventor has applied for a patent “A Remote-controlled High-voltage Switchgear Control System and Its Method” in China to solve the problem, the patent number 200410017656.0, but there are still areas for improvement; at present, 10 kV distribution line is set up in a wide area with large dispersion, especially set up in harsh field environment, and it needs to find the failure point when there is power accident, which makes the power restoration be a complex and difficult task, even if the intelligent switchgear group in ring distribution system is provided, when one short-circuit fault of high-voltage line occurs, many high-voltage switchgear in series will trip often frequently one after another, and it needs several times of reclosing the brake before correct isolation of fault points, as for the power transfer from another power supply to the other normal regions with power outage due to failure, it is more time-consuming and laborious, especially in the failure of single-phase ground fault, it will be often difficult to fix the fault point in successive days. Therefore, a power outage caused by a fault to a large area and that sustaining for a long time will have significant impact on normal production of majorities of users;